testofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nashville population USA!!!!
Na tym filmie Testo uczy polaków jak poprawnie się ogolić i umyć zęby. Pokazuje swój zestaw Zirh do golenia składający się z następujących: Erase Tonik po goleniu, Shave krem, Prepare olejek i Shave Gel żel. Pokazuje również swoją pastę Dr. Collins Restore bez fluoru za 30 dolarów. Transkrypcja No jak tam psy pierdolone dzień dobry kurwa, a jak dzień dobry to trzeba się ogolić w pizdu nie? Pokaże wam teraz to coś czego nigdy nie zobaczycie kurwa zwierzęta. To jest, jeżeli się golić to tylko używając tego zestawu. Najpierw musicie twarz zmoczyć wodą, później musicie posmarować bardzo cienką warstwą tego olejku Prepare. Następnie, następna część jest bardzo podchwytliwa, bo albo potraficie się ogolić za pierwszym razem dobrze, wtedy używacie kremu cienką warstwą nakładając i twarz po tym jest taka tępa jak przejedziecie brzytwą, dlatego musicie zrobić to za pierwszym razem. Albo możecie użyć żelu z eukaliptusa, to wtedy możecie kilka razy w tym samym miejscu przejechać brzytwą i dalej będzie skóra śliska. Więc to jest, to jest krem dla takich jak ja już ludzi z klasą, a to żel jest dla takich bogaczy, którzy mają jeszcze zielono. No i na koniec jak już się ogolicie, spłukujecie twarz, wycieracie ręcznikiem i używacie Erase, Erase sprawia, że nie będą wam psy wyrastały włosy, nie będziecie mieli ... co jest kurwa nie możliwe u polaka, a nie ważne. I, później jak on już wam wyschnie na mordzie ten Erase, możecie śmiało wodą toaletową z dużą zawartością alkoholu przejechać po mordzie i nie będzie piekło. I później jak to zrobicie, wodą toaletową przejedziecie po ryju, należy nałożyć tą, ten krem tonizujący Sue. Jest bardzo dobry, można go nałożyć też na powiekach, twarzy i szyi, karku, tak że to. A teraz jak się już ogoliliście to i tak dalej to trzeba by umyć zęby, ale niestety tego nie zrobicie bo w Europie nie ma dobrych past bez fluoru, ponieważ Doktor Collins zamiast fluoru używa novaminy. Novamina, skurwysyny, to jest substancja używana u rannych żołnierzy amerykańskich, którzy doznali złamania kości udowych i novamina sprawia, że te kości im się zrastają w 4 razy szybszym czasie. I teraz novamina została wcielona do past w stanach zjednoczonych, niektórych, dlatego ta pasta kosztuje 30 dolarów, żeby ewentualne mikropęknięcia i uszkodzenia zębó właśnie naprawić, ale czemu ja wam to będę mówił, przecież wy kurwa nie macie zębów, bo jesteście psami kurwa i dlatego jebie was w dupę skurwysyny. Także patrzcie, tak dbają o siebie panowie a wy psy jak tam, maseczki z drożdży kurwa i pasta pepsonet jak są pieniążki, a jak nie ma pieniążków to maseczka z gówna, a z mordy tak wam kurwa jebie, że musicie kostki toaletowe musicie sobie kurwa nakładać po obu stronach przy śliniankach, żeby ta ślina przez kostki leciała kurwa, żeby w ogóle dało się z wami się porozmawiać ja pierdole jak wy jebiecie kurwa. Jebiecie Jebiecie tak jak kurwa ekshumacja w '45 kurwa lepiej trupa pocałować z języczkiem mu tak obciągnąć, niż gadać kurwa z chłopakiem z nad Wisły, kurwa, ja pierdole. Wy jebane śmiecie, wy jebane kurwa biedaki aa pierdole kurwa. A kurwa jak ja was jebie wy kurwa śmiecie ahahaha.